Important Moments
by mswriter07
Summary: Important moments in Brian and Dom's developing relationship. Veers into major AU after Fast and Furious, disregards Fast Five completely. Strong sexual content. Don't like, don't read.


Dom had taken Brian to the house garage and showed him his dad's car. For an hour Dom explained the story of his dad dying, of him beating Linder within an inch of his life, and how he coped with all of that day in and day out. Brian sat on a toolbox and followed Dom with his eyes keeping quiet and listening. He knew as soon as Dom started the story he wouldn't be able to complete his job, that he was too emotionally involved. What Tanner didn't know though was that this assignment had let Brian find where he fit in and belonged.

When Brian came back to himself, Dom had him on the hood of the car pinned. "What are you doing Dom?"

Dom grunted and pulled him into a kiss. He expected Brian to jerk away and punch him but all Brian did was wrap his miles of legs around Dom's body and pulled him even closer. Dom worked his hands under Brian's t-shirt and had to pull out of the kiss to get the article of clothing off. He threw it across the garage and he yanked his own tank top off and tossed it out of the way.

He nudged Brian back and as he worked his mouth from Brian's neck down his chest, he had Brian's pants and boxers down passed his knees. "Fuck Dom." Brian hissed trying to get a purchase on the car.

Dom pulled a small bottle out of his back pocket and pushed his own jeans to past his knees. He pulled Brian into another heated kiss and asked, "You good with this?"

"Fuck me." Brian moaned as Dom bit along his neck and shoulder.

Brian watched as Dom warmed the slick up on his fingers and Dom pulled him into another deep kiss as he prepped Brian. Brian wrapped an arm around Dom's back and he cupped the back of Dom's head with his other hand. Dom upped his tempo with his fingers and Brian started making breathy noises as he pushed down meeting Dom's fingers. Dom growled and removed his fingers as he slicked himself. "You ready?"

Brian swallowed and nodded.

Dom gripped Brian's hips and pushed himself in. Brian landed on his back and groaned, "Oh fuck."

"You good?"

"Fantastic."

Dom pulled Brian to the edge of the car and nudged Brian's legs back around his back. Dom snapped his hips and moaned, "Damn. So good."

Brian moaned and held onto Dom's sides as Dom picked up the pace. Dom braced his hands beside Brian's head on his car as he pounded into Brian's ass. Brian arched his back and Dom growled in his ear. "I'm close." Brian panted.

Dom clenched his curls in one hand and held his head as he moved his mouth down Brian's throat. His teeth found Brian's collarbone and as his orgasm exploded his teeth sunk into Brian's shoulder. When Dom bit him, Brian groaned as he came all over their stomachs and chest.

Dom collapsed on top of Brian and eased out of Brian's body. "Damn."

"Yeah. That was intense."

Dom nuzzled and kissed the bite mark gently. "Sorry."

"S'okay." Brian said as he ran his hand over Dom's back.

Five years later, in David Park's apartment Dom had David dangling out the window when they heard FBI Agent Brian O' Conner as he yelled at Dom to bring the suspect back inside the apartment. Dom let the guy go and vanished as Brian managed to catch a hand and bring the guy back inside. Once Brian gave the guy his Miranda rights, he pushed him onto the couch and told him not to move.

He stepped into the hall and shut the door behind him. He was slammed against the wall and he yelped, "What the fuck?"

"What's going on FBI Agent?"

He looked into Dom's angry eyes and said, "Trying to solve a case and take out Letty's killer."

"She come to you with information?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry she's dead. I tried my best." Brian said as he dropped his eyes to the floor.

Dom lifted his chin and said, "She's her own woman." Then he left Brian pressed against the wall trying to catch his breath.

A few nights later at Campos' party, Campos invited them to have a drink with him. Campos looked between the two and asked, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah. He tried dating my sister."  
Campos looked at Brian and asked; "You tried?"

"She wasn't interested but someone else was." Brian glanced at Dom and saw what he felt reflected in Dom's eyes before he shuttered it away.

"Damn. Well I've got to meet with someone but booze, broads, whatever you want you can have. Enjoy your night." Then Campos left them alone.

Before Dom could react to Brian's statement, two blonds sat on either side of him and while he was distracted Brian left the party.

A week later the two found themselves in a semi headed to Mexico. Dom got out of his car and climbed up to Brian's where he sat in the passenger seat. "What are you doing Bri?"

"Waiting on you to kill me but you seem to be helping in a way."

"Maybe I want to. I don't blame you for Letty's death so stop the guilt trip you're on."

"Okay. What do we do now?"

"Survive and maybe I'll let you fuck me when it's done but I definitely think when we're done with this run that I'm going to fuck you into a mattress."

"Whose mattress?" Brian asked as he looked at Dom.

"Yours. I've never been to your house."

"It's not much. A little one bedroom cottage style house."

"Where is it?"

"I can walk thirty feet and be in the ocean."

"Didn't know you could afford something that close to the beach."

"My grandmother left me the house when she died. It was paid for and she had the property taxes taken out of her estate money so I don't have to worry about it for another ten years or so."

"Did your brothers and sisters get pissed at you?"

"Only child and my parents were pissed. My dad hasn't spoken to me since and my mother always calls on my birthday but that's fine with me."

"Were your parents cut out of the will?"  
"No she left them a little money but that's almost gone now."

"So because you loved and took care of her, your parents are mad that she left you a cottage on the beach?"

"Pretty much. My grandma died when I was 15 and I emancipated myself from my parents so I could claim the house and the small nest egg she left me. My parent's would've blown through it by the time I could touch it at 18. Most of it's in a separate account waiting on a rainy day."

"This is the most you've ever said about yourself and answers so many questions me and the team wanted to ask five years ago."

"I don't like talking about it."

"Thanks for telling me."

"So we survive this you're taking me out on a date before we fuck."

"I thought this was the date?" Dom laughed.

"Bastard."

Several hours later Brian took them across LA in the Hummer after Dom had blown their cars up to save their lives. After the impound lot, Dom asked, "Does that count as a date? I think I saved our lives for a few minutes."

"At least a burger joint man. I'm starving." Brian laughed.

"All right. Where do you want to go?"

"Got an In-N-Out burger place a couple of blocks from here and then we can get a cab to my place. I've got my own car at my house."

"Who's car have you been driving?"

"One of mine that I keep in the FBI lot."

"You sure are something Brian." Dom said as he cuffed the back of his friend's, no lover's, head.

"Gotta be to do all this UC stuff I guess."

An hour and half later Brian unlocked the front door to his actual residence and flipped some lights on. Dom was greeted by a renovated space that looked newer and manly. Sleek lines but comfortable furniture and various spaces filled with what seemed to be Brian's hobbies - surfboards, tents, and hiking boots littered the living space in an organized mess.

"Nice Bri."

"Thanks. Would you like to see what you came for?"

Dom swallowed.

"Follow me." Dom followed Brian down a hallway into a room. Brian pointed to a door and said, "That's my bathroom, and the other door is my closet. This is where I sleep when I'm not undercover."

"You have really good taste. This is homey but not frilly."

"Thanks. I just did a little bit at a time over the years." Brian pulled his t-shirt off and said, "I'll be in the shower." He left off the official invitation to join him if he wanted and headed into his bathroom where he found a couple of clean towels and set them on the counter. He started the shower and finished getting undressed and as he stepped under the spray he heard Dom enter and get in the shower right behind him.

They cleaned each other up and before Brian knew what was happening, Dom had shut the water off and pulled Brian back into his room as he kissed the man senseless. They tumbled onto the bed and groaned when their bodies made contact. Dom braced himself on the bed, thrust against Brian's hip and kept Brian's mouth sealed with his own. The noises the two emitted would be noises they would deny to their dying day but both kept an arm wrapped tightly around the other as they wrestled on Brian's bed.

Dom pulled away and panted, "Lube?"

"Drawer in the nightstand." Brian said.

Dom found it and asked, "You good?" Brian nodded and Dom slicked himself before he pushed inside Brian's body. Brian bit his lips closed as he tried to hold in the moans but Dom ran his tongue along the seam and Brian pulled him into a kiss letting out the moan. Dom had Brian wrap his legs around his back and Dom changed the angle as he rested more on his knees. Brian arched his back and clenched at the sheets as he mumbled, "Fuck, oh fuck. Harder."

Dom complied and braced an arm as his hips moved faster. "So close." Dom panted.

"Me too. Harder." Brian clenched around Dom and said, "Don't want this to end. Fuck." He reached for himself but Dom clenched his hand around the base. Brian just dropped his hand back to the bed and grabbed at the sheet.

A minute Brian could feel Dom explode but Dom kept the thrusts up as he softened and slipped out. Brian's legs fell to the bed and Dom dropped on top of Brian. Brian tried to thrust into Dom's hand but Dom squeezed him again and said, "Give me a minute."

He pulled Brian into a kiss and moved them down his chest. Brian lifted his head cause he didn't have the strength to prop himself up on his elbows and saw Dom's plan. He let his head fall back and Dom eased his mouth down Brian's dick. He kept Brian's hips pressed into the mattress and worked quickly to get Brian his release. Brian panted and came hard down Dom's throat as he rubbed Dom's head and held onto his shoulder. Dom pulled off and wiped his mouth with the sheet before he crawled back up Brian's body to kiss his mouth.

Brian wrapped his arms around Dom and said, "I think it's time for sleep."

"Sure?" Dom yawned.

"Yeah." Brian reached for the switch by his headboard and flipped it off.

Three months later, Brian pulled the Charger out of Dom's garage where he restored it with the help of Hector and his crew as he was still healing from the gunshot and stab wound. Mia pulled up behind him once he was on the street and he asked, "Do you still want to be involved? I can't make any guarantees about anything."

"He's my brother."

"Okay call Tego and tell him to meet us on Highway 86."

"I will."

"Let's go then." The two drove towards the route where the prison bus would be taking and waited about twenty minutes to let it pass before they followed it out to the desert highway.

Getting Dom off the bus was easy and Dom jumped in the passenger seat of the Charger and let Brian drive. About ten miles from the breakout Dom asked, "How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your injuries. How'd you fix the car with your injuries?"

"Still tender some times but everything's healing nicely and as for the car - I bought it from the impound lot and Hector and his gang helped me fix it back up in original condition."

"It looks nice. I'll have to tell Hector thanks. Now where are my sister and Rico and Tego going?"

"Back home. No one saw them and they all have alibis for this."

"What about you?"

"My career crashed and burned as soon as your trial went south. I wasn't going to let them put you back in prison."

"Why?"

"Because we still have a whole world to explore together."

Dom thought for a moment and said as he laced their fingers together over the gearshift, "I love you too Bri."

Brian swallowed and tightened their fingers and stayed quiet for a while. He pulled into a dusty old gas station and told Dom to take the change of clothes into the bathroom and change while he filled the car up and got some food for them. Dom went to object but Brian hushed him and said the next stop would be for the night at a motel.

"Why won't you come with me while I change?"

"We don't have that long for a stop. Not until tonight."

"Okay. Sorry I pushed. I'll meet you in the store." Dom gave him a gentle shoulder punch and took the change of clothes to the side of the building.

Once they got back in the car Dom asked, "Do you know where we're going?"

"Yeah and we're about nine hours from our first stop."

"Are we going north or south?"

"South but no too far south."

"Nine hours will take us right past Mexico into Guatemala."

"Yeah I got us a villa on the beach for a couple of days. Then we'll be off to our next destination and from there we can discuss where we want to go."

"Where are we going after Guatemala?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"You're crazy man."

Brian looked at Dom and said; "You know I'm telling not you for own safety right?"

"I know."

"Good." Brian pulled Dom into a kiss and said, "Let's get through Mexico and then we have a chance to be home free."

Dom held Brian's chin and said, "But you won't see your house ever again and I won't be able to see Mia."

"One day. Have faith?"

"You've kept me out of jail this long."

"Then let's go and we'll be able to go home eventually."

"You seem awful sure."

"Have to." Then Brian started the car and they started their drive, the border crossing was routine, as they didn't need passports to get into Mexico, and Brian kept driving.

Ten hours later Brian pulled into a gated villa after he punched in a security code and pulled up to the front of the house. Dom looked at it and said, "This is ours?"

"Mine but yeah. I traveled when I was younger, found this and bought it. Let's go inside. Ms. Liz should have some dinner made."

Dom got out of the car and said, "Someone knew we were coming?"

"Yeah. She's the housekeeper. I come down every few months to get my head back after my undercovers. My back yard is the beach and I have a pool too so if you don't like the ocean then we got that too."

"A pool sounds about right. Maybe we can swim after we eat."

"If we're still awake." Brian opened the trunk and got out three duffel bags and a computer bag.

Dom picked up two of the duffels and followed Brian up the stairs. He dropped the bags inside the foyer and looked around. He couldn't believe Brian owned the house, the marble shined, various art – both Spanish and European hung on the walls, and the floor rugs while very nice looked well used and durable. He followed where Brian went and found himself in a kitchen with a round table and six settings in one corner and the actual kitchen taken over the rest. Brian was talking to the housekeeper, Ms. Liz, and when Brian saw Dom come in he said, "Ms. Liz this is Dom, the one I was telling you about that's welcome here any time."

"Hola, Mr. Dom. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Liz." Dom said as he shook her hand gently.

"Are you two hungry?"

"Starving." Brian laughed.

"Give me ten minutes and it'll be ready for you. Where do you want to eat?"

"Out by the pool."

"Okay now go get settled and I'll bring the food when it's ready."

"We're going. Come on Dom." Brian reached for his hand and Dom took it after a second and Brian took him upstairs to their room.

Dom looked around and said, "This looks nice."

"Thanks."

Dom noticed Brian hovering by the door and asked, "What's the matter?"

Brian chewed on his bottom lip and said, "Just thinking." He closed his bedroom door.

"About what?" Dom asked as he saw Brian close the door.

"How much time I have for something."

"Still cryptic Bri."

Brian stayed where he was but he changed the tone of his voice when he said, "You're going to be in swim trunks in a few minutes so strip." Brian looked over Dom like he would if he was checking someone out.

Dom turned a darker olive shade and pulled his shirt off first. He crouched down and untied his boots and pushed those off his feet before he finished undressing completely. He stood back up and let Brian peruse his body. Neither felt uncomfortable and Brian walked over to Dom. He pulled Dom into a kiss as he wrapped an arm around his neck and Dom wrapped one of his around his back. Brian moved his mouth down Dom's neck to his chest and he slipped to his knees.

Dom looked down and said, "Aren't you a little too dressed?"

"Not for this." Brian said.

A few minutes later Dom felt like he was going to melt into the wall he was leaning against. His fingers massaged Brian's scalp and his other hand rubbed the back of Brian's neck gently. The things Brian was doing with his tongue alone he forewent being quiet – the noises he made he would like to deny but to be honest he would like to keep making those noises as long as Brian was his lover.

Brian stood and Dom pulled him into a deep kiss tasting himself on Brian's tongue and he moaned into Brian's mouth. Brian kept up the kiss for a minute and then pulled away. He took a deep breath, catching up on oxygen and said, "Let's change. You have that dresser beside us and mine's by the bed."

"I have clothes here?"

"Some. I sent some stuff I bought a few months ago down here. I'm pretty sure I had the sizes right so just let me know."

Brian pulled away and let Dom into his dresser and he went over to his to pull out his swim trunks. Dom found a couple of black pairs with designs going up the sides on both but he liked so he picked a pair and put them on. After Brian changed he turned around and Dom said, "These are good."

"Cool. I didn't know for sure."

They went back downstairs to the pool area and Brian led Dom over to the table that Ms. Liz set the food up on and made a couple of plates. The two ate and Dom couldn't believe how good of a cook she was. "This is delicious Brian. Does she cook for you all the time when you're down here?"

"No. I just knew we'd be too tired or too wired to cook so I asked her to get us something together."

"So you cook? You don't look like you do."

"I cook. Nothing spectacular but I know how to boil water and make grilled cheeses."

"I think I've learned more about you on this trip than most people will their entire lives." Dom said as he took a drink of the wine.

Brian looked at him and said, "Because I want you here with me." Brian finished his wine and went to the edge of the pool.

Dom got up and went over to Brian wrapped his arms around his waist. "It's okay baby." Dom whispered against his neck as he kissed it.

Brian turned around and pulled Dom into a kiss as his hands worked the ties loose on their swim trunks. He pulled away and said, "We won't need these." He stepped out of shorts and out of Dom's arms. He dived into the deep end and when he surfaced, laughed at Dom's fish routine. "The water's fine. Come on."

Dom went around to the steps and as he went into the water realized that it was heated and pushed off the steps as he swam by Brian. "This is great." Dom laughed. He stopped just shy of Brian's reach and said, "Of all the things I'd thought I'd do with you ... skinny dipping at your house in a foreign country wasn't up there."

"We also didn't think we'd survive a few months ago so anything's possible from that point on."

Dom swam in a circle around Brian and stopped directly in front of him. He cupped the back of Brian's head and pulled Brian into a gentle kiss. He kept it going for a minute before he whispered, "Make love to me." He moved his mouth over Brian's neck and tasted Brian under the chlorine and Brian wrapped his arms around Dom.

Dom nipped his neck and Brian gasped out a moan and he asked, "You want me to make love to you?"

"That's what I just said." Dom grinned.

"Okay. Where?"

"Here in the pool. You're creative, you'll figure something."

Brian gripped Dom's shoulders and sucked in a breath. "Yeah. Figure something out." Brian looked around his pool and said, "Easiest place would be the steps but I know we don't do easy."

Dom pulled Brian close and kissed him again. "Let's let nature take its course. Let's kiss and play and everything will come about how it's supposed to Bri."

"I'm going to come just from that. Fuck." Brian laughed.

Dom splashed him gently and darted out of his reach. Brian wiped the water off his face and grinned. They swam in a circle eyeing each other and Brian dived back under the water and swam behind Dom quicker than Dom could react. Brian wrapped his arms around Dom's waist and held him close as he moved his mouth from Dom's earlobe down the back of his neck to his shoulders.

Dom stiffened for a minute in surprise and then started to chuckle when Brian nipped his earlobe. "Just like that."

Brian pushed them to slightly shallower water so they could touch the bottom with their feet and molded himself to Dom's back as he ran his hands over his stomach and up to his pecs. He was trying to take his time but even in the water he knew he was hard as rock and if he was he knew Dom was. Both of them were testing their patience. Brian asked as he kissed Dom's shoulder, "Front or back?"

"Front."

"Okay." Brian prepped Dom as best as he could just using water. He wished he had remembered the lube from his room but he didn't. He kept Dom distracted well enough and when he heard Dom panting he turned him around lifted him so he wrapped his legs around his waist. Before Brian pulled Dom into a kiss he said, "I'm going to be as careful as I can."

"I'm good. Do what you gotta do." Dom said as he kissed Brian deeply. Brian melted under Dom's mouth and worked himself inside Dom's body. Dom hissed into the kiss as he felt Brian breach the main ring of muscle but he rocked his body to meet Brian's and felt Brian fully sheathed.

Brian worked on catching his breath and he moved them closer to the side of the pool and said, "I'm going to brace myself so don't let go."

"I won't." Dom panted feeling the water push them together.

Brian braced an arm around Dom and the other on the side of the pool and he got a rhythm going working the water to his advantage. Dom gripped Brian's back and bit his lip as Brian pushed faster and panted against his chest. He didn't think sex in the water would feel this good and he pulled Brian into a deep kiss. When they finished he'd treat Brian to one of his special full body massages and maybe make love to him. Brian moved his hand from Dom's back and wrapped it around Dom's dick. He was close and wanted to get Dom off before he exploded. Dom arched his back and rode out his orgasm and Brian followed right behind him.

After Dom's feet hit the bottom of the pool, he gathered Brian in his arms and kissed him. "I love you baby."

"Love you too Dom."

"Let's go to bed. I think we've tired ourselves out finally." Dom grinned.

"We did and tomorrow we'll talk about the rest of the plan."  
Ten years later found Dom and Brian back in the Los Angeles International Airport coming home for the first time since everything happened. Dom held their duffel bags and Brian had their suitcase in one hand while he held their sleeping daughter in his other arm. Before they saw her, Mia came up to them and said, "There you are. I was waiting by the food court."

Dom looked at his sister for the first time in a year and said, "Sorry just taking in the noises and everything again."

"It's okay. Why don't we go home so that she can finish her nap?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." Brian said.

"Do you want me to carry her for you?" Mia asked holding her arms out.

"Nah. I got her." Brian readjusted the suitcase and said, "Let's get out of here."

Outside the airport the rest of the gang was waiting by their cars. They almost whooped and hollered until they saw Brian and Dom's daughter sleeping. Vince, Jesse, Leon and Letty all watched as Brian put Samantha in the back seat of the RX-7 in a booster seat. Dom put the bags in the back and shut the hatchback quietly. After the two finished they went around the car and hugged everyone.

"Hey guys." Leon said.

"Your daughter's beautiful. Looks a lot like Brian." Letty said.

"Not mine. We adopted her when we were over in Switzerland. Her mother abandoned her when she was eight months old and we'd been in the country for a while and heard about her and went to try. They had a few things we needed to do so we did and six months later she was ours." Brian replied.

"What did you do?" Vince asked.

Dom wrapped his left arm around Brian's shoulders and Vince saw the ring. "He better have taken your name man."

"We took each other's." Dom said.

"So she's…?" Vince asked.

"An O' Conner-Toretto."

"Cool. Congratulations." Letty said.

They all finally went back to Mia's house in Echo Park and was met by her husband and a couple of small children. Samantha went to the backyard and played with her cousins as Brian and Dom went inside with their bags up to a spare room. Sam was going to sleep in her cousins' room. Dom shut the door after he set the bags down and went over to Brian.

He pulled Brian into a kiss and said, "You are a tease." He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Brian's waist.

Brian wrapped his arms around Dom's neck and asked, "How am I the tease? You and that swagger you have. If Sam hadn't been in my arms I would've had you fuck me in LAX."

"We can always drive back." Dom said as he moved his kisses down Brian's throat.

"I'm good here." Brian said as he ran his fingers over Dom's scalp.

Dom growled and went to pull Brian's shirt off until they heard a knock at the door. They straightened up and Dom asked, "Who is it?"

"Can I come in Papa?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Sure honey." Brian said. By the time she had the door open they had bags open on the bed and standing away from each other.

"Aunt Mia wanted me ask you if I could have a few cookies?"

"Just a couple. Dinner's in an hour or so."

"Thanks Daddy."

"You're welcome honey."

A couple of hours later after the kids were put to bed Brian and Dom kept fidgeting, walking back and forth from the kitchen to the living room where everyone was watching a movie. Letty said, "Brian your car is in the garage why don't you two go see if it still runs."

The two jumped at the excuse to leave the house and right before Brian left he said, "Get us if Sam wakes up. She does that some times when we're in new places."

"We got her. Go on." Mia said.

Dom pulled Brian out of the house and into the garage through the side door. With the door slammed shut Dom pulled Brian into his arms and kissed him. Shirts came off and they went over to the Skyline. The two looked at each other and Dom climbed onto the hood. He pulled Brian between his legs and said, "This is your baby so you can fuck me."

"You know just what to say don't you." Brian said he as kissed Dom and moved down his throat. He pulled away and looked in a toolbox by the car and picked up a new bottle of lube. "I think they were prepared for us and our private time."

"In the garage, no less. I'm impressed." Dom said from the hood.

"Strip. We don't have a lot of time." Brian said as he toed off his sneakers.

Dom followed instructions and laid back on the hood as Brian got to work stretching him. With a kid, they learned to be quick about some things but he needed to be stretched pretty good for sex. The two were panting and Brian was being as careful as he could be but four days without sex and went with how Dom was feeling to him. Pinning Dom's body to the car he eased in quickly and all that could've been heard from the other side of the door was dirty talk, moans and Dom scrambling to find something solid to hold onto. "Fuck Bri. Faster."

Brian worked them further back onto the hood so he could sit on his knees and let his hips do the work. The two kissed and Dom stroked Brian's back, having him arch it like a cat. He loved the angle with that move. The two were panting and had sweat dripping from them by the time they collapsed on the car in an exhausted sticky mess. Brian kissed Dom and laughed, "We're going to have a heck of time getting into the house and into the shower."

"They know we just fucked. Let's just walk in there and go take a shower."

"At least let us get dressed a little."

"We can do that."

"We'll clean my baby up tomorrow."

They got off the hood and Dom noticed how dirty they made it so he grabbed a car cloth and wiped the hood off and threw it in the trash barrel they had in the garage. "We'll wash it tomorrow but it looks clean if the kids see it."

"Shower now. I'm getting stickier."

The next morning Brian and Dom were the first two awake so they decided to make everyone breakfast. As Brian finished up the eggs Sam and her cousins, Rina and Juliana, came downstairs. "Morning Daddy. Morning Papa." She said as she went over to hug them.

"Hi Uncle Dom and Uncle Brian."

"Hey you two. Are you hungry?" Dom said.

They looked at the food on the table and Rina said, "Very. It's looks nice."

"Thanks." Brian said.

Dom helped all of them make a plate while Brian poured them milk to drink. They settled around the table and Dom said grace before everyone ate. The cousins were chatting and getting to know each other better and Brian and Dom looked around them and at each other and smiled.

Mia came through the entrance and she leaned down to kiss Brian's cheek and walked over to her brother and did the same thing. "You two are the best uncles making breakfast for everyone. Plus I know who to call for babysitting duty. I've never seen my kids so focused on food before."

"We'll think about the babysitting duties." Dom said.

"When we find a place to live by ourselves can they come visit?" Sam asked.

"Of course they can come visit." Brian said.

"Cool." Sam said as she took a bite of pancake.

Brian, Dom and Mia looked at the three little girls and each other, giving knowing smiles and Mia said, "I'm glad you guys could start a family. You're naturals."

"Quick learners is more like it." Brian laughed.

"Only you babe." Dom said from across the table as he took a drink of his milk.

Brian gave him a mock glare that turned into a full-fledged grin when Sam groaned and looked between them. "I think that's a challenge Daddy."

"I think it is too." He laughed.

Dom sputtered and almost shot milk through his nose, which made the whole table burst into laughter.


End file.
